Lady of the Zodiac
by HellRat
Summary: When Kyo finds a girl badly hurt in the forest, he takes her home only to find out she doesn't know who she is, What does Akito have to do with this, why is Hatori so concerned with her, and what does the Kanji of love on her arm mean? NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally named "The Cure"

HellRat: Happy new year!

Yuki: HellRat does not own Fruits Basket.

Kyo: Why are we doing this?

HellRat: Its to celebrate new years!

Kyo: Stupid girl.

HellRat: (Cries)

Yuki: Look at what you did you damn cat.

Kyo: What the hell do I care.

Yuki: (Kicks Kyo through door of the rookie nine and Yue/Naruto room.)

Naruto: What the!

Itachi: On with the chapter!

HellRat: P.S. The story starts in September. Oh and this is after the anime ends. So this is anime world!

Epilog

1942

Once a young girl had come to the Sohma house asking for a place to stay, she was turned away for the family was concerned she would learn of their secret, but she would not leave, she asked again promising to do what ever they ask and to follow any rules, the head agreed setting only one rule, hug no one.

The girl stayed in the house for many days and many nights only leaving her room for food, until one day one of the cursed Sohma's met her in the kitchen, the dragon. He had found her charming and kind and became good friends with her, the head was concerned about this closeness and tried to force the girl out but the dragon would here none of it, he struggled to help her and in the process they hugged, but he did not change, this surprised the family greatly and caused the head confusion. The dragon looked to the head with cold eyes and yelled, "I love her, if she leaves then so will I!" The girl looked upon him and smiled.

She reached up bringing his head down to her as she placed a kiss on his forehead, "When they lays their life for her, she will bestow a kiss and the spirit will find a new host," She said still smiling happily, she lifted her sleeve to show the kanji of love on her skin. "My mark."

"What are you?" The head asked with anger to his words, She smirked holding herself close to the dragon.

"I am the lady of the Zodiac."

Chapter one

(First person)

My shoulder burns. Why does it burn? My head hurts too. I'm out of breath. Am I running? I don't even know anymore. I open my eyes to see that I am indeed running. I don't hear anyone anymore but I keep running until I fall a scream leaving my lips. Did someone hit me? What is this? My head hurts even more. The pain is worse then my arm. Then nothing. My last thought being; why did you do this to me mother?

(Else where third person)

Kyo gritted his teeth as he walked in the rain of the forest, he was having a very bad day, Hatori and Momiji had come over and of course Momiji and Yuki were driving him nuts, plus it was raining. It was at this point Kyo's head shot up at the sound of a scream, he quickly made his way in the direction of the sound, after some walking he was going to walk back when he spotted a young girl lying face down on the floor, he ran over flipping her over causing her to groan, Kyo froze, the girl looked almost identical to the rat at home, the obvious differences were the long hair and the small breasts.

After staring for awhile Kyo realized that the girl was bleeding from the head and her shoulder, he lifted her off the ground one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, he ran for the house. When the house was in sight he forced the door open with his foot and walked inside.

"Hatori!" He yelled, four Sohmas and Tohru walked into the room confused and shocked at the sight of the girl, Kyo was able to get his shoes off and carried her into the living room lying her on the couch.

"What happened?" Tohru asked eying the girl with worry.

"She was just alone in the forest, I couldn't leave her there, and she's hurt pretty bad..." Kyo said just over a whisper.

Hatori stood in the door way staring at the girl in shock, he was just frozen in his spot watching her. "Hatori, is something wrong?" Momiji asked pulling on his sleeve. Hatori seemed to snap out of it and walked to the girl's side checking her injuries, he rolled up her left sleeve to find the blood was coming from a wide semi deep wound.

"This looks like a gunshot," He commented more to himself then to the others.

"G-Gunshot!" Tohru and Momiji said together.

Ignoring them Hatori then checked her head and the rest of her, as far as he could tell the any injuries were a head wound, the gunshot and cuts all bellow her knees and on her bare feet. The Dragon looked over to Tohru. "Tohru, please get my bag." The girl's eyes shot to him before she ran out of the room, when she returned we was holding the bag. The man took it from her happy he had brought it in case his younger cousins hurt themselves while he was there, he looked threw the bag until he found the numbing cream, he spread it over the shoulder waiting a few minutes for it to take effect, once he was sure it had he pulled out special needles and thread to sow the wound up.

Momiji clung to Tohru silently, Yuki looked over at Kyo curiously, he was still confused on why the cat was out side, Shigure had left the room moments ago.

When he was done sowing her arm Hatori pulled out some bandaging and wrapped the arm up, he then turned to Tohru once again. "Please get a rag and bowl with worm water." Tohru nodded and ran out the door coming back moments later with the requested items, she set them next to him as she sat on he knees watching the sleeping girl.

"Will she be okay?" Tohru asked catching everyone else's attention to.

Hatori lifted her head and used the rag to clean the head injury, when he got some of the blood out of her hair he was able to see that the injury had stopped bleeding and was shallow. "It would appear that nothing is to serious, but had Kyo not found her I doubt she would have made it threw the night," Hatori explained as he started to pack away some things. "I will stay over night just in case, why don't the rest of you go to bed, it is a school night."

Tohru looked over at Kyo and Yuki with a smile. "That might be best," She said standing and walking with Momiji to her room, Yuki and Kyo then left leaving Hatori and the girl alone. Hatori leaned over her getting a good look at her face.

"Of all the places you could have run to, why did it have to be here?"

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

The next day Tohru walked down and looked over at Hatori, He was sound asleep, Her eyes went to the girl and she hadn't moved at all, She sighed before heading off to make breakfast.

After awhile Kyo woke up and followed the smell of food, He past the living room and looked at the two sleeping people, he still wondered how it was that no one else had noticed how similar the girl looked to Yuki, perhaps they were to shocked with her presence in the first place. Pushing his thoughts aside he walked into the kitchen to see Tohru who turned to smile at him.

"Good morning Kyo." She said as she placed plates around the table, She sat on her knees and started eating, Kyo did the same thing, He looked at the door and glared at the sight, It was still raining.,Yuki and Shigure were next to come down, Hatori and Momiji hadn't woken yet.

(Else where)

Purple eyes opened and voices were heard from another room, The girl shot up and grabbed her head in pain, she groaned as she looked at herself, she was covered in dirt, she then noticed the bandages on her arm, but she felt no pain from it, She got on her feet and walked into the hall way using the wall for support then walked to the dinning room where the voices came from, She looked around the corner careful not to be seen, She didn't know the people she saw but for some reason she felt better about this, She took a deep breath and walked in the door way. "Excuse me." They all looked up at her shocked that she was awake, Yuki got over it quickly and stood walking over to her.

"You shouldn't be up," He said leading her back to the living room.

Shigure walked over to Hatori shaking him awake, when the man opened his eyes Shigure spoke, "Haa-san. The girl is awake." Hatori got up to walk up to the girl then he kneeled in front of her, she looked at him confused and shocked.

"I'm going to do a few tests, just to make sure your senes are in order," He said pulled out a small light from his bag, the girl nodded in understanding, Hatori turned on the light shinning it in her unflinching eyes turning it on and off, when that was done he snapped his fingers near her ears causing her to twitch. "Everything seems to be fine."

Hearing this the girl looked up at everyone. "What happened?" She asked referring to her appearance.

"You fainted in the forest, my cousin hear found you and brought you home," Yuki explained kneeling in front of her.

"What is your name?" Hatori asked before Yuki could say anything else.

Her smile fell replaced with a look of panic "Umm… I don't know."

"How old are you?"

She started to blink frantically as she looked to the side. "I don't know."

"What is your family name?" Hatori looked a bit worried.

"I don't know."

"Where do you live?"

She shook her head, she tried to scramble threw her mind to find all this information, but it all was blank, like her life before never was. "I don't know."

Hatori stood as everyone else looked very confused, after all who forgets they're own name? Hatori looked at Kyo. "She has amnesia. I've never seen it this bad though." Kyo walked past him to get a better look at the girl but as he walked to her she stood as if she felt she had too, but she only fell over herself into Kyo wrapping her arms around him in the proses, Kyo was shocked, he wanted for the change, but it never came.

"Wait! Kyo-Kun didn't turn into a cat!" Tohru said in slight panic.

Kyo helped the girl sit down and looked at her closely.

"Is it just me or does she look like Yuki?" Kyo finally brought up this fact causing everyone to look closely shocked to see he was right.

"Do you have a sister Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked eying the three in front of the girl, Yuki just shook his head.

"Well, I can't tell you my name it would seem, might I know yours?" She asked looking between them.

Yuki smiled. "I am Sohma Y-" He was unable to finish as the girl suddenly pushed him away jumping off the couch as far from them as she could get.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

The girl didn't have an answer, all she new was that every part of her was screaming to run as soon as the word Sohma was spoken, she got up running -limping- to the door in an attempt to get away, the three teens followed her, Kyo reached out to grab onto the girl's arm but she flinched away falling into Yuki, he froze when he thought he would change, the girl took the chance to run out the door, leaving behind a shocked rat.

"Why didn't we change?" Yuki asked, Kyo wondered the same thing as he stared at the door.

"Kyo," Said boy looked at Tohru. "Please go get her." Kyo sighed. Tohru was right an injured girl shouldn't be alone in the woods, He ran out the door to find her, It didn't take long, She was sitting under a tree almost cowering, He walked to her and stepped on a twig, She shot her head up and glared at him, She got up and slowly walked away from him.

"Run, they keep telling me to run!" She yelled as she grabbed her head.

"What?" Kyo stopped walking and returned her glare, Tears fell down the girl's cheeks as the rain hid them.

"Their scared... I'm scared, make them shut up!" She said shaking her head. Kyo walked up to her faster then was probably needed, she was shocked out of her screaming and tried to move away only for him to grab her left shoulder causing her to calm, she stood there for a moment before grabbing onto him wrapping her arms firmly around him. "Don't make me go back, I want to stay..." She trailed off for a moment closing her eyes. "Here where... it might be... Safe..." Kyo looked down at her when she stopped talking, her eyes were shut and her breathing was even, she was asleep.

Kyo side picking her up, one arm under the shoulders and other the knees, he walked back to the house not taking long to make it back, when he walked in Tohru greeted him with a smile. "Yuki went to take a bath, and Momiji is awake," She said following him into the living room where he once again lied the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Shigure asked stepping into the room to greet them a soaked Yuki with him still drying his hair with a towel.

"She could stay in my room." Tohru afford quickly with a smile.

"That's probably best." Yuki said with a nod, He looked at Hatori. "Hatori-san is there anyway there is another zodiac member?" The man shook his head, He knew each of the members, Hatori shook the girl awake and her black eyes opened, She sat up and searched the room for something, Shigure stepped forward and smiled.

"You ran off before we could introduce ourselves, I am Shigure," He pointed at everyone as he named them. "And these lovely people are Yuki, Tohru, Hatori, Momiji, and Kyo." The girl let a fake smile meet her face as she nodded at them. "Why don't we come up with a name for you?" He suggested, The girl nodded calmly. "How about Hekaru?" She shook her head and looked at Kyo, Shigure followed her line of sight and smirked. "Kyo, why don't you come up with the name?"

"What!"

"She seems to trust you more then me." The writer explained.

Kyo sighed and started to think. "How about Taki?" The girl shook her head looking at him oddly. "Oh I don't know, Nay?"

"I like that one," She said smirking at him. Hatori looked over worried, the name concerned him, but it was hard to see.

"Okay then we shell call you Nay!" Shigure smiled.

"I think its perfect for her," Tohru said before she looked at the time. "Oh no! We're going to be late for school!" Yuki and Kyo froze, Yuki and Tohru were in their uniforms, Kyo -soaked to the bone- ran up stairs throwing on a uniform then ran out the door Momiji grabbing his arm as he went by since he couldn't run very fast.

"Okay see you guys later! And get off my arm you brat!" Kyo said as they all ran out the door, Shigure looked at Hatori.

"I'll see about getting her tested at the school, That could give us an idea on her age." He suggested.

"That is a good idea, I'll inform missing persons about Nay." Hatori stood and looked at Nay. "Forgive me for leaving you with Shigure-san," He pulled out a card. "Should you need anything call." She took the card and Hatori walked out shocking Shigure.

"Don't you need a picture?" The dog asked.

Hatori shook his head and left.

Shigure sigh turning back to Nay. "Well then why don't we find you something to wear?" He walked into the hallway and Nay followed him, They walked into Shigure's office and he pulled out a dress he planed to give Tohru. "There now go put this on!" Nay glared at the dress.

"How about, hell no!" She walked out into the hall and looked around until she found stairs, She walked up them with Shigure following.

"Whats wrong with the dress?" Nay's eye twitched.

"One; it's to short, Two; it's troublesome." Shigure sighed and walked into Kyo's room, He would have gone into Yuki's to get some clothes but it would be too much fun to mess with Kyo, He grabbed a pair of Kyo's cargo paints and one of his black T-shirts then handed them to Nay, She nodded.

"These are acceptable." She then walked out and quickly found the bath room.

Shigure sighed. "There is a good chance they won't fit but seeing Kyo's face when he gets back will be so worth it." He smiled and walked down stairs to finish his food.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

HellRat: And there is chapter one! I'm already started on Chapter two!

Yuki: Why are you adding another story when you already have so many to work on?

HellRat: Because I can.

Kyo: You're not even worth me saying anything. Your turn to be called stupid rat.

HellRat: (Cries) Kyo is being mean Just because I was born the year of the rat!

Kyo: What!

Yuki: (Hits Kyo through wall of building.

Everyone else: (Watches Kyo fall down four stories.)

Nay: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

HellRat: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! THE YEAR WENT BY SO FAST I SPACED WRITING!

Nay: HellRat does not own Fruits Basket. And HellRat does not know if anything you read in this story about nerves damage, psychological issues, or anything else is correct this is mostly her assumption so please do not get mad at her if somehow what ever she says in this story is not true, or offends you, she means no harm.

Yuki: And if you have any questions just ask in a review.

Nay: (Eyes turn red.) AND VOTE ON HELLRAT'S POLL OR I WILL BE IN YOUR HOUSE KILLING YOU BY MORNING!

HellRat: On with the chapter!

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"We're home!" Tohru yelled into the house as she, Kyo and Yuki walked in, Nay walked into the entryway and smirked.

"Welcome." She said and the others stared in surprise, She was wearing Kyo's clothes; her hair was clean and in a braid and the dirt that was on her skin was gone, but the real shock were the scars littering her arms, and Nay's eyes were darker then that morning, maybe even black.

"Umm shouldn't you be lying down?" Tohru questioned, Nay turned her head away with a huff.

"Nah, I feel fine, No pain no gain." Nay walked away.

Tohru took of her shoes and walked into the house with the other two, They found themselves in the living room with Nay who was reading a book.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Kyo asked as calmly as he could but you could tell he was straining.

"Shi-Chan said I could wear them, And I thank you for having them; you should have seen what he wanted me to wear first." She let a shiver run through her body to get her point across, Kyo decided to let it go when he heard that._ 'Besides seeing her in a dress would be like seeing Yuki in a dress, scary.' _Kyo looked at Nay again, She actually didn't look exactly like Yuki, there were some things different, like her slightly longer face, her more rounded chin, and her face was a bit more on the feminine side, which was impressive with how girly Yuki looked, Nay met his gaze with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong _Ky-Kun_?" Nay made sure to emphasize his nickname a little, Kyo's face went red with anger, She chuckled, for some reason she enjoyed annoying the cat.

"Nay?" Yuki said her name asking for her attention for a moment, She looked at him.

"Yes Yu-Kun?" Her smirk turned into a fake smile.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem different." He didn't mind the nickname, He assumed it was just who she was even though they didn't know who she was.

"I'm fine, In fact I feel really good for someone who got shot." She chuckled, Tohru laughed with her.

"Any memories come back?" Yuki asked, The young girl took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's all blank." Nay stood, it was clear she was a little off balance, She walked forward and to Kyo. "Except you, You look familiar."

"You shouldn't be up, Earlier you couldn't even walk." Kyo looked at her eyes and blinked a few times. "Weren't your eyes purple this morning!"

Nay tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Purple? Purple eyes." She straitened her head and placed her hand to her chin. "No they have never been purple," She said simply. Kyo lightly pushed on her uninjured shoulder only for her to easily fall over, Kyo caught her and smirked because of her deadly glare.

"Baka(1), stay off your feet, your lost balance way to easy," Kyo said. Nay felt a throb in her head but ignored it as she balanced herself and pushed Kyo away with as much of her strength as she could use at this time, Kyo fell back off of his feet and looked up at the girl.

"She's stronger then I expected." Tohru helped Kyo get back on his feet and stared at Nay.

"I don't say this much, but Kyo is right, You should sit back down." Yuki said as he helped the girl sit down.

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone to take care of me." Nay lightly smacked Yuki's hand away.

"Says the one who was limping this morning." Kyo said shaking his head.

"I was limping this morning?" Nay asked eyes wide with disbelief, The three stared at her with question.

"Are you serious?" Kyo growled. "This morning when you woke up you were limping! You said something about not staying here and someone hurting you." Nay stared at him a look of annoyance on her face.

"I didn't say that! I woke up you gave me a name and then you ran out the damn door!" She growled at him and they all stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sh- She doesn't remember…" Tohru said and sighed, Yuki kneeled in front of the girl and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"Please do not get so angry, Kyo irritates everyone you just get used to it," Yuki said to the girl and heard Kyo gritting his teeth in the background.

"Did you ever get used to it?"

"Well no but that is still no reason to yell and upset Tohru." Yuki's smile widened and the gritting in the background seemed to get louder.

"If she gets upset from a little yelling then she needs to toughen up any way." Nay turned her head away from the boy. "I can tell by looking at her she is way to sweet, Probably needs to be protected all the time to, Troublesome." Yuki's smile fell at the girl's disrespect for the other female, His hand went up and slapped her, Not with the same force he would Kyo but none the less it was a slap, However the girl seemed to throw herself to the ground and grab her head.

"I'm sorry!" She almost screamed the words. "Please don't hit me again I didn't mean anything." The three were surprised to say the least, Tohru walked over to her and kneeled down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Please calm down." Tohru smiled and the girl looked at her, Tohru gasped backing away from the girl.

"What the hell!" Kyo said in surprise, Nay's eyes were blue, A baby blue that was very innocent, She turned away when she realized no one would hurt her she stood shaking her head, She looked at Tohru with black eyes.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness Ru-Ru-Chan, I am just not used to kindness I guess." Her voice was different from a moment ago, almost cold rather then fearful.

"I-It's okay! I understand you're in an odd position really! Umm…" Tohru searched her mind for something she could do that would be nice to the girl who she assumed was older. "Why don't we go shopping and maybe get you some different clothes!" She suggested and Nay smiled a small smile at her.

"Oh no, I could never ask you to do that miss, I am fine wearing these." Nay's eyes shifted to Kyo who was again gritting his teeth.

"But..."

"Please, I would feel bad making you bye me clothes after I said something so rude to you who helped me, Besides, I like these clothes, and seeing Ky-Kun so angry is fun." Nay grinned and that is about when Kyo snapped, He lunged at the girl only to have her move out of his way, When she looked at him she found his head was stuck in the wall. "See!" Nay smiled at Tohru as she pointed to the orange head.

Kyo pulled his head out of the wall his eyes sparking with determination and he lunged at the girl again throwing a fist at her, She dodged and started moving around as though dancing to avoid the hits Kyo kept trying to land, Finally getting bored Nay caught one of the punches which worried the other two since it was with her right hand which was the arm with the stitches, She turned around and flipped him over her shoulder out the rice paper door. "You lose!" She said grinning at the cat who was glaring at her furiously.

"Oh no! Nay you're bleeding!" Tohru said in a panic and Nay looked at her right arm to see she was indeed bleeding.

"You broke the damn stitches!" Kyo yelled and Nay glared at him.

"It's your fault Teme(2)!"

"What did you call me!"

"Nay?" The girl turned to look at Yuki. "You didn't feel the stitches break?" Nay straightened from her hunched position.

"No," She answered as though it was normal.

"But isn't that normally really painful!" Tohru asked, Yuki nodded with a look of concern.

"Oh don't get so worried over a stranger." Nay grabbed the card Hatori gave her out of her pocket. "I'll just call Tori-Kun and have him stitch me up again, Besides worrying about someone who probably wouldn't feel the same way is pointless," Nay said walking into the hall where she saw the phone earlier.

Kyo walked back in side rubbing his throbbing head. "Man she was nicer when she was scared." Kyo commented remembering her hugging him earlier that day. "At least it stopped raining."

"Is it normal for someone's eyes to change color like that?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so, Then again it isn't normal to not feel pain," Yuki said sitting down on the couch. "Another confusing thing is that she can hug us, She is not of the zodiac and she is definitely the opposite sex so how is it possible?"

"Are you sure she's the opposite sex, She sure acts like a guy," Kyo commented as the pain in his head got worse. "Man I feel like I was hit with a frying pan."

"You probably deserved it." Yuki crossed his arms and Kyo started yelling in coherent words at him, The yelling stopped when Yuki's look alike walked back into the room.

"Tori-Kun will be here soon, He scolded me for a good three minutes for breaking the stitches... If you can call dull words about being careful scolding that is," Nay said taking a seat on the couch as far from Yuki as she could.

"Hey Nay?" Kyo started and the girl looked at him with a curios glare.

"What?"

"You are a girl right?" The room went silent after Kyo spoke the question, After a few more seconds of silence Nay chuckled darkly.

"Yes I'm a girl."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kyo whispered crossing his arms.

Nay stood her bangs covering her eyes a smirk on her face. "I see, you want proof." Nay looked up at him and grinned, Very quickly she grabbed the boy's hand and placed it on one of her breasts, The other three froze in shock. "Believe me now?"

No one in the room spoke, It took another five minutes for them to understand what just happened, When his brain was straight again Kyo pulled his hand away and walked back words against the wall. "She's female!" Kyo confirmed his face turning red as a tomato. _'Does she have any shame?'_ Kyo asked in his thoughts.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"You didn't feel the stitches break at all?" Hatori asked as he restitched the bullet wound on Nay's arm.

"No," Nay answered in irritation, Was it really that weird?

"Okay I'm going to have to check and make sure all feeling in your arm is fine." Nay nodded and Hatori walked over to Tohru. "Please get me two rags one soaked with hot water one in cold," He said and Tohru nodded running off to get the rags, When she returned Hatori wasted no time getting started.

"I don't have any appropriate technology for this so we will have to do it the old fashioned way, Close your eyes and when I tell you to tell me what you feel okay," Hatori ordered and Nay nodded, Her black eyes closed and Hatori waited a second before speaking. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing." Nay answered simply.

Hatori touched right next to the stitches gently. "How about now?"

"You're touching my arm."

Nodding to himself Hatori grabbed the hot rag and gently pressed it to the wound. "And now?"

"Hot." Nay decided to give as simple answers as she could.

Hatori grabbed the next rag placing it in the previous one's place. "Now?"

"Cold."

The man now set the rag down and grabbed one of the sowing needles. "Now?" He asked as he poked it into her skin.

"Nothing," Nay answered and Hatori moved the needle slightly to see if he would get a reaction, He got nothing, He pulled out the needle and sighed.

"You seem to be perfectly fine, No nerve damage at all, You probably just have an incredible pain tolerance." Hatori said putting everything away.

"Is that so?"

"Are you kidding!" Kyo yelled looking like a cat with its hair standing on end. "Who would have a pain tolerance so high they can't feel it at all!"

"May I speak with all of you?" Hatori interrupted the cat and walked out into the hall. "Tohru stay with Nay." Tohru nodded and sat next to the girl.

"What is it Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"Missing persons found nothing This girl doesn't exist as far as they know, She has no student ID and no driver's license, and now this pain tolerance with those scars, I think this girl was abused, And very badly to." Hatori stared at the three seeming to be more serious then normal. "And you mentioned something about her personality changing with her eyes?"

"Yeah, It was weird one minute she's almost like a normal scared girl, Then she's a rude ass tomboy, and then she's an innocent little girl begging for us not to hurt her," Kyo explained remembering the events.

"That just proves my theory, Sometimes when someone is severely abused the body and mind create defenses, Like the pain tolerance so that they can survive it, And the personalities change with the situation, She won't let anyone in so she makes the rude persona, she doesn't want to be punished so she makes the innocent one, The normal one we met this morning was probably the real one," Hatori explained and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"You are probably right, What does missing person's suggest we do?" Yuki asked hoping they had some idea.

"They suggest we get her tested for school just so we can know her age, I think we should put her in school if she is required to go," Hatori said and the others had looks of shock.

"Why?" Shigure asked before the other two.

"Don't ask why just do it, Register her as Yuki's sister if you have to, I need to leave before Akito or someone else start to wonder, and do not tell anyone." With that the man quickly ran out the door.

"Well I guess Nay will start going to the same school as you two!" Shigure said grinning.

'_This will probably end badly.'_ Yuki thought walking into the living room.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

(1) Stupid

(2) Bastard

HellRat: And it's done!

Nay: (Eyes turn blue) HellRat is sorry it took so long! PLEASE FORGIVE HER SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! (Starts crying)

Kyo: Kyaaa! Someone make her stop.

HellRat: Nay, Kyo thinks your stupid!

Kyo: What!

Nayi: (Eyes turn black) is that so Kyo. Well then if I'm so stupid I guess I won't understand your cries for mercy! (Starts beating the crap out of Kyo)

Yuki: We do hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't worry I will make sure HellRat updates again soon. At the latest next month. (Looks at HellRat with pretty boy face)

HellRat: KYAAAA! Even on someone like me that face is so hard to resist! (Grabs onto Yuki.)

Yuki: (Turns into rat)

HellRat: Oops sorry Yuki-Kun!

Yuki: (Sigh) It's ok.

Tohru: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

This story was previously named **The Cure **and has been renamed.

HellRat: *Attempts killing self with knife.* I must die for not updating!

Yuki: *Takes knife away.*

Kyo: Damn and here I thought I would get out of this story!

HellRat: *Ignores the others* I apologize! I'm so sorry I did that, I have a good reason though! I am going into showbiz! And for the last year I have been working to get a chance to start, so I am so sorry I didn't update! I'm going to do my best to actually update but I won't make promises because I am a flake!

Nay: Also HellRat has rewritten/edited the last few chapters, just changing small things, for example, my name is no longer Nanami, I am now Nay.

HellRat: I also made the chapters a bit less weird/rushed, so you could keep reading with no problems but I would like it if you would go back and tell me what you think.

Kyo: Also, the crazy chick is editing her other stories too, so her updates will be even slower.

HellRat: Kyo! Why are you being mean!

Kyo: You were going to tell them anyways!

HellRat: Yes, I was going to tell them and then YOU took that chance from me! I will never get that back you know!

Yuki and Nay: Would you like us to hit him?

HellRat: YES!

Yuki and Nay: *Hit Kyo simultaneously threw the wall.*

Kyo: *Goes threw the wall leading to the Harry Potter room*

Collin: *Stares shocked at the weird animated people.*

HellRat: Stop breaking the walls you guys! I have to fix those you know!

Collin: These walls are there for a reason you know! Weird animated animal changing wackos.

Nay blue eyes: I'm sorry!

Harry: Collin, you made her cry...

Collin: *Freeze* Shit.

Malfoy: *Throws Kyo out* And don't come back! *seals wall*

HellRat: *Glares at Nay, Yuki, and Kyo* Look what you did! Now I'm going to get Collin scolding for a weak!

Nay blue eyes: I'm sorry!

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"Alright class we have a new transfer student today, You can come in now." The teacher of Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's class said, The door to the room opened and Nay walked in wearing the boy's uniform her hair held back in a high ponytail with some front strands hanging down to frame her face. "This is Sohma Nay, Does anyone have questions for her?" A few hands raised and questions started to come from the students.

"Are you Sohma Yuki's twin?"

"No, we are cousins." Nay answered quickly already knowing her new background story very well, Her voice was still very cold and it sent chills down the spins of some of the students.

"Umm aren't you a girl?" Nay nodded as she rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Because I dislike skirts." Nay eyed some of the female's in the room noting that all but one had short skirts.

"Alright that's enough, If you have anymore questions you'll have to ask her later. Sohma-Chan there is a seat in the back if you would like it," The teacher said and the girl nodded walking to the back of the room, She took her seat and the class started, When she took the test to see what grade she was in she rated a grade or two higher then the class she was in now but Shigure thought it would be best to keep her in the same grade as her fake cousins.

She didn't really pay any attention to the class, She was just staring out the window that she was next to, She felt like a child looking at the world for the first time, Maybe it was her first time, She didn't know, She closed her eyes and the image of a big empty room with only a small window to let in light popped in her mind. Her eyes opened wide when the bell rang, She looked at the time to find that hours had passed rather then the five minutes she thought it was. She stood and found Tohru smiling at her when she turned to leave.

"Ru-Ru-Chan."

"Hi Nay-Chan! Would you like to join us for lunch?" The brunette asked and Nay nodded. "Well come on I'll introduce you to my friends!" Tohru grabbed Nay's wrist and started dragging her along, Nay stared at the hand finding the feeling of someone holding her wrist in such a gentle fashion to feel foreign to her. When they stopped walking they were behind the school and there were six people sitting on a blanket three of which Nay did not know.

"Hey Tohru you brought the new student," The blonde girl said. Tohru sat down patting the spot between her and Kyo for her to sit, She did so and Kyo started glaring at her, She returned the look and it was as though electricity was going between their eyes.

"This is Nay. Nay these are my friends, Uotani Arisa, and Hanajima Saki, and the guy with white and black hair is Sohma Hatsuharu, he's Yuki and Kyo's cousin." Tohru introduced them as Nay nodded her head in respect to each of them.

"Why do Sohma's have a thing for wearing the wrong uniform?" Uotani asked with a grin, Nay looked at her with cold eyes and smirked.

"Why do you have a lead pipe?" Uotani looked at the pipe lying next to her and her grin widened.

"I like her! What about you, Hana?" Hanajima looked at Nay with no emotion.

"Her waves are even stranger then the others," She said simply.

Nay raised an eyebrow at this but decided to just ignore it; she scratched at her shoulder but groaned when it seemed to make the small itch there worse, Nay twitched when she felt eyes drilling holes into her and looked to Hatsuharu who was staring at her with surprise.

"Where did you come from?" He asked her moving closer to her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked scooting away.

"You look like Yuki, you go by the name Sohma, but I have never heard of you or seen you, Uotani said you were our cousin." Many faces paled hearing this; they forgot to fill Hatsuharu in.

Nay tilted her head in thought and attempted scratching her shoulder again, gritting her teeth at the stubborn itch she reached in her shirt from the neck to scratch, Momiji tilted his head reaching over and moving Nay's shirt to look at a black spot he saw on her shoulder, the Japanese kanji for love was on her shoulder.

"What's that!" He asked and Nay slapped his hand away pulling her shirt over the kanji.

"A tattoo?" She said not even sure for herself if that was the case.

"Haru, we have a very big family, we don't even know all of them and it is common for cousins to look alike so just let it go," Yuki said taking a bite of his food then offering the lunch box to Nay who smiled and took a bite.

"This is really good," Nay said her eyes taking on a slight sparkle.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru sounded very happy to hear the slightly gloomy girl praise her food.

Kyo reached over to take some of the food sense Tohru had made it for everyone but Nay moved it out of his way. "Hey what's the big idea!"

"It's rude to reach over and just take food, at least ask first." Nay smirked at the now red faced cat.

"Like hell I'll ask for my food!" He yelled reaching over again only for the food to move out of the way again. "Damn it Nay! Give it here!" Nay stood up running from the boy as she laughed hysterically. "Get back here!" Everyone on the blanket started laughing at the two running around the yard for the food.

"But I don't want to Ky-Kun!" Nay grinned taking a bite of the food having no trouble swallowing, Kyo groaned in frustration before jumping at her to grab her around the middle only for her to move out of the way and for him to grab Tohru, A loud explosion and the area was filled with smoke.

"What the?" Nay heard someone running from the seen and with curiosity taking over she followed.

"Stupid cat you weren't being careful enough!" She heard Yuki yell and Nay walked around the corner to see Tohru Yuki and an orange cat.

"It wasn't my fault! If anyone is to blame its Nay! If she hadn't moved out of the way it would have been her I grabbed!" The cat yelled and Nay felt the blood leave her face.

"Nay!" Tohru's voice filled her ears the tone shocked, The cat and Yuki both looked at her as well.

"A talking cat?" She took a few steps forward and kneeled in front of the cat, She reached out but he hissed at her, she froze her now purple eyes kind and sad, When the cat calmed down she slowly pulled him into her lap petting him gently, The other two were frozen in shock while the cat was just confused on what to do. "When she holds them the spirit will sleep," Nay said holding the cat close to her in a caring hug, a puff of smoke and Kyo was standing naked in front of the three but Tohru was now facing the wall redder then a tomato and Nay stood to his level a kind smile on her face making her purple eyes sparkle. "All better!" She said happily closing her eyes, when her eyes opened a surprised and confused expression took over her face her now black eyes wide.

"Umm… the cat… Kyo… NAKED!" Nay yelled the last part moving to face the wall next to Tohru.

"Put on your clothes you stupid cat," Yuki growled throwing the uniform at him.

"Someone want to explain?" Nay growled listening to the rustling cloth of Kyo's clothes.

"The less you know the better off you are," Yuki said leaning against the wall next to her. "Twelve members of my family turn into animals when hugged by the opposite sex," Yuki said trying to explain as little as he could so she would be in less trouble, Nay looked at Kyo who was staring the other way embarrassed.

"Don't tell anyone okay," Kyo said a little louder then a whisper.

"I'm very confused, and for some reason I almost feel like it's normal, I won't tell anyone, not after all you have done for me, but... if you change when a girl hugs you, then why not when I hug you?" Nay looked to Yuki for the answer her head tilting to the side a bit.

"We have no idea, Maybe it's something about who you used to be, Perhaps if you hug a cursed female…" Nay stared at him in surprise a slight twitch in her eye.

"Are you saying I might be a transvestite?"

"I'm saying I would like to look at all possibilities, Kyo how about inviting Kagura over?"

"Oh hell no! Can't we invite Kisa?" Kyo asked the fear of Kagura getting pissed about another girl living with him showing in his eyes.

"That will work to." Yuki looked in the direction their picnic was and smiled at Tohru. "Maybe we should head back."

"Yeah I'm sure everyone is worried about what happened." Tohru smiled walking back to the picnic; Yuki followed her leaving Kyo and Nay. Nay grinned at Kyo picking up the food she had set down and walking away with it.

Kyo blinked for a moment before a light bulb flickered on and he ran after her. "Damn it Nay give me the food!" He heard laughter from the girl as she started running from him again.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Nay stared at the ceiling in the living room as she attempted to sleep; she had insisted she sleep on the couch instead of staying in Tohru's room not wanting to feel like she was taking advantage of the family. Her eyes were now starting to get heavy and sleep was very close. When her eyes fully shut her mind instantly left the world of reality to enter the world of her mind.

**(The dream world)**

Nay Stood in the middle of a dark room with a single small window giving her light. She looked around hearing the rattling of metal and looking at her arms and legs to see she was chained. She stared at her wrists for a moment before attempting to get her hands out of them, but success was not for her today. The door opened and Nay looked over to see shadowed young man.

"Hello _," He said a name blacked out. "So who are you know?" He asked closing the door and walking toward her. "_? Mina? Koh? Alice? Or the nameless one?"

Nay shook her head moving back. "I don't know what you're talking about." She growled.

"So you're Koh." The man grinned and Nay felt fearful. "I had been hoping for Kiki but I suppose you'll have to do." The man pulled a knife out of his kimono and walked over to her slashing the sharp metal at her. She caught the arm and the man's grin fell. "How dare you fight back!" He yelled slapping her away with his free hand. Nay groaned trying to push herself onto her feet. The man grabbed her hair yanking on it causing her to grit her teeth.

"Who are you?" Nay asked, she was then forced to face the shadowed man. He seemed to ignore what she said.

"Tell me _, where were you going to go? To your brothers! Well they don't care about you! They don't know you! To your parents! They hate you! Where could you have gone that would have been better then here?" He yelled stabbing the knife into her right shoulder, she screamed in pain pushing his hand away with the knife. Nay felt tears sting at her eyes her eyes opening to show baby blue.

"Stop! Please!" She yelled trying to get away from the man.

"So now it's Kiki, welcome back to hell." The man grinned like a maniac as he threw her at the wall. Nay looked up at the man in time to see him replace the knife with a whip. "This is what happens when you try to run _, let this memory forever be engraved in your mind and skin." The man started slashing the whip at her causing a scream to leave her lips.

**(Real world)**

Yuki woke up to a dry mouth and glared at the ceiling. It was late now and he really didn't want to get up. The dark haired boy got out of the bed and walked out of his room, he heard a groan from down stairs and wondered if maybe Nay was still awake. He walked into the living room and looked at the girl on the couch, at first she seemed to be sleeping peacefully but that thought left when she screamed in her sleep grabbing her side in what looked like pain. Yuki panicked and ran over shacking her. Baby blue eyes shot open and she pushed him away falling off the couch herself.

"Stop it! Go away!" She screamed and Yuki covered her mouth in attempt not to wake the whole house.

"Calm down Nay, you were having a nightmare." Yuki whispered to her and she noticeably calmed down, Yuki moved his hand away helping the girl stand and onto the couch, Nay stared at the ground as she thought of her dream, finding it to be painful Nay squeezed her eyes shut willing the dream away, the memory faded and her mind was clear and at peace no longer able to remember what she was screaming about.

Nay's baby blue eyes looked at Yuki in apology. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I don't think you woke anyone up." Yuki sat down next to her staring at her hurt shoulder. "Are you sure you want to sleep out here alone? You don't seem like the type who likes being alone."

"It's okay, I don't want to wake Tohru. I don't remember what I was dreaming about anyways."

Yuki nodded standing up. "It's late and we both have school. I'll see you in the morning." The rat started walking away, Nay panicked at the feeling of loneliness and grabbed his shirt causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Can I stay in your room?" She asked staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Nay looked at him with sad eyes filled with fear.

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

Yuki sighed nodding. "Alright, I'll get a sleeping bag." Nay smiled her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you!" She said standing up. Yuki smiled as she ran up the stairs, this personality was a lot more pleasant then the other. He walked into the kitchen to get his water and on his way grabbed the sleeping bag from the closet. He chugged the water down now feeling really tired, he walked back up the stairs and into his room to see Nay sitting on his bed looking just as tired as himself.

"Here." He laid the sleeping bag out on the floor and Nay smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Yu-Chan," Nay said getting into the warm sleeping bag. Yuki didn't bother with anymore words as he crawled back into his bed, it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep thinking about the new information about Nay, unfortunately none of it would help in finding out who she was.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"Yuki! Is Nay in there with you! I can't find her!" Shigure sang threw the door of Yuki's room. The door opened to reveal Yuki glaring at the older, the rat held a finger to his lip telling the man to be quiet as he closed the door.

"She had a nightmare last night and asked to stay in my room." Yuki explained walking down the stairs.

"A nightmare? Oh dear is she alright?" Shigure asked as the two stepped into the dining room.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up." Yuki sat down on the pillow by Tohru and too a bite of the rise on the table.

"What happened?" Tohru asked as confused as ever.

"Nay had a nightmare," Shigure explained simply as he himself started to eat.

"She doesn't seem like the type to be shaken up by a nightmare," Kyo spoke threw his food.

"She was the blue eyed one at the time," Yuki said before taking another bite, before Kyo could say anything they heard someone running down the stairs then into the room, Nay stood in the door way tears falling down her cheeks from her blue eyes.

"Yu-Chan! You left me alone!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him burring her face in his shirt, Yuki sat the confused for a moment before the girl pulled away now smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay in your room!" She said happily as she grabbed her food and started to eat.

Kyo was speechless and she ate slowly and with grace a kind smile plastered on her face. "What the hell happened to you!" He asked glaring at her as she looked at him with confusion.

"Oh, Koh was here when we got freaked out so we are in shock and I got to say hi!" Nay said a bit louder then needed as she stood and ran around the table hugging everyone, first Yuki again, then Tohru, then Shigure who seemed very happy with the hug, but when she made it to Kyo he jumped out of the way evading her.

"What has gotten into you, you crazy girl!"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted a hug..." Nay stopped with her own words as she started to cry and held her head. "I did something wrong didn't I? I'm sorry please don't hit me!" She fell to her knees still crying.

"Hey I'm not going to hit you!" Kyo spoke in a panic but Nay seemed to ignore him.

"Nay-Chan, you mentioned someone named Koh, who is that?" Shigure asked reading his paper, this caused Nay's tears to stop and her head to jolt up with a smile.

"I don't know!" She said cheerfully, this caused Kyo to freeze in shock, this version of Nay was was very much like a little girl, she would change from happy to sad just as fast. Nay went to the other side of the table nest to Yuki and took a bite of her food grinning at them. She then jumped across the table tackling Kyo. "Sneak hug!" She yelled.

Kyo's face went red with anger. "GET OFF!"

It was at this point she stiffened, then slowly pulled away to look in Kyo's face, He was met with black eyes, one of which was twitching. She raised her fist and brought it down on his face. "TEME! (1)" She yelled as he went flying threw the paper door.

"Oh, my poor house," Shigure said tears in his eyes.

"Anyways," Nay began as she sat back down in her spot to eat, in this time Kyo also came inside glaring at her. "I remembered something this morning, names, or maybe a sentence." everyone leaned in curiously eying her.

"What was it?" Tohru asked.

"It was, "Which one are you? Mina? Koh? Alice? Nameless?" There was another name, but I can't seem to remember it, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't find it." Nay seemed annoyed by this as she ruffled her already messy hair.

"Your real name?" Yuki suggested as he grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

"I don't know, I just don't understand why I remember that, it kind of feels like they are all my name you know, but at the same time, the only one that feels close is Koh..." Everyone nodded in understanding, they had already figured out that Nay was oblivious to the other personalities, she didn't understand her own mood swings which was a dead give away, most likely the names belong to her personalities, and Koh was the one they were talking to now. Nay looked up at them curiously as they stared at her while she ate. "Would you all stop that!" She yelled annoyed.

Everyone looked away once again eating, still annoyed Nay set her food down and stood. "Thanks for the food, I'm going to get ready for school." And with that she left her half eaten food on the table. She grabbed her uniform from the couch where she left it last night and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Nay's hair was brushed back into a high pony tail and her uniform was on, the top two buttons left undone, she walked into the living room laying out on the couch staring at the ceiling in thought, she tried to think of things that might be familiar, but when she thought of parents she almost started to cry despite herself, she thought of love and felt almost cold, she thought of siblings and the only thing her mind saw was Tohru and Yuki, which was very weird. Nothing she thought of that world at least bring up a face worked, no memories of birthdays or holidays, or even a school life, it was so blank that she almost wondered if perhaps she really had no life or memories to remember.

"Nay-Chan! Are you ready to go?" Tohru asked pocking her head over looking down at the other female.

"Sure," Was Nay's simple reply as she got up to follow Tohru who was now in her uniform.

"Don't worry, you'll remember." Tohru smiled at her as they walked out of the house with the two zodiac boys, Nay were silent for a moment before returning the smile.

"Your right..."

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

(1) Bastard

HellRat: If you are a Naruto fan vote on the poll!

Kyo: She saw me naked!

HellRat: Technically if we have read the manga or seen the anime we have ALL seen you naked...

Kyo: *Glares at HellRat blushing* Shut up!

Nay: Wasn't much to look at any way.

Kyo: What is that supposed to mean!

Nay: Oh nothing, nothing at all.

Yuki: Please review. *Pretty boy face*

HellRat: Gyaaaaa!


End file.
